


Come n' get yuh birthday present

by The_Asexual_Siren



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Asexual_Siren/pseuds/The_Asexual_Siren
Summary: Anita gets control for once.
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Lifeline | Ajay Che
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Come n' get yuh birthday present

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as a birthday present for a friend lmao. I prefer bottom Bangalore but yeah anyway

"Hope yuh enjoyed yuh birthday dinner, 'Nita." Ajay murmurs into the side if Anita's neck.

The two are curled up on the couch together. Ajay had kissed her way down the side of Anita's neck before settling against her. Anita loves the proximity. Ajay is in a loose, soft t-shirt with no bra beneath it. Lucky for Anita, she's allowed to touch and explore as she wants. She’s got one hand idly tracing the soft flesh beneath Ajay’s breasts.

"Of course I did, doll."

Ajay had made Anita her favourite before they had retired to the living room to watch a movie. Earlier in the day, Ajay had gotten some of their friends together for a birthday lunch. It’s honestly one of the better birthdays she’s had in a few years. Probably the best.

Despite sitting down for a movie, Anita is distracted by her girlfriend far too much to focus on the movie. Judging by what Ajay does next, Ajay is having the same issue.

She shifts, pressing a kiss to the side of Anita’s neck. Anita sighs, tilting her head to give Ajay easier access. Anita’s eyes drift shut.

“You want another present?” Ajay whispers suddenly after breaking away.

Anita opens her eyes again and bites her lip. “I wouldn’t mind it but… Think I can have control?”

Ajay chuckles. “Hm. Since it’s yuh birthday, dun see why not.” She kisses Anita briefly once more, before sitting back. “Well? It’s yuh show now, sugar.”

Anita pushes forward and kisses Ajay hard. Ajay reacts enthusiastically, leaning up to meet her. Her hands clutch at Anita's back, pulling them together.

Anita grasps Ajay's ass and pulls her onto her lap. Ajay lets out a half muffled moan.

Anita doesn’t get this often. Usually she’s the one being controlled-- which she really has no issue with. She likes Ajay holding her down, giving her orders, and telling her how good she is when she does something to order.

Maybe she’s getting to the point rather quickly, but she’s honestly been thinking about this all day.

Anita breaks the kiss to move down the side of Ajay's throat. "You're so damned beautiful," she growls against the flesh there.

" _ Ah _ ," Ajay pants out. She starts to say something but cuts off when Anita stands, lifting Ajay up and kissing her as she carries Ajay to the bedroom. 

She sets her down on the edge of the bed and steps back to pull her shirt off. She can feel Ajay’s eyes on her.

Shirtless in front of her girlfriend, Anita smirks. Ajay reaches out to touch, but Anita stops her.

Leaning in, Anita kisses Ajay again. She pulls away only a moment later.

"On your knees," Anita orders in a rasp at Ajay's ear.

Ajay drops off the edge of the bed without hesitating and looks up at Anita with dark eyes.

Anita pushes her pants down, letting her underwear fall with them. She steps closer to Ajay and takes on a wide stance. Grabbing a handful of pink hair, she guides Ajay to the crux of her legs.

Ajay doesn't need to be told to lick at her. She does so hungrily, whining against Anita's warmth. Her hands rest on Anita's thighs with her blunt nails clutching at the hard muscle there.

"You're so good at this, Doll," Anita comments low, pressing her hips forward and widening her stance to provide more access. She guides Ajay's head still, tilting it this way and that as she lets Ajay eat her out.

Ajay goes reach up, to use her hands, but freezes when Anita growls out, "Just your mouth." She whines, muffled in Anita's heat. But then she works harder, tongues her clit, circles it, sucks on it…

Anita's knees go wobbly and she pulls Ajay's head away.

" _ No _ ," Ajay protests softly, almost without meaning to, like she  _ needs _ to keep her mouth on Anita.

Anita chuckles and takes a few steps back, sitting herself on the edge of the bed. She motions Ajay in again.

Eagerly, Ajay crawls forward until she's back between Anita's thighs. Anita doesn't have time to brace before the woman's wicked mouth is back on her. She tangles her hand back in Ajay's hair and cants her hips up.

"Oh, doll, I love what you do." Anita groans, head lolling back. "You look so pretty down there. I want you to make me come. Okay? Make me come and then I'll put every bit of attention I can on you." Ajay moans against her and Anita swears. "Fuck, angel, you're the prettiest thing I've ever seen." Her grip tightens on Ajay's hair. She's close. She needs, she needs--

She looks down at Ajay. The medic's eyes are closed, all of her attention is focused on what her tongue is doing to Anita.

"Look at me."

Ajay's eyes open. Those beautiful warm eyes meet with Anita's. Something in Anita snaps and she comes with a cry. Ajay grins but doesn't relent. Anita doesn't tell her to stop until she's oversensitive and shaking.

She pulls Ajay's head away but doesn't rest. Instead, she leans down and lifts Ajay up into her lap to kiss her hard.

And then Anita realizes Ajay is still clothed.

She starts to rectify that right away.

Ajay complains when the kiss is broken, but then her shirt is pushed up and Anita is hungrily attacking her breasts. All she can do is hold on and press into it.

"Baby, oh-- you're drivin' me crazy."

Anita practically growls against her as she fumbles at Ajay's belt. She needs it off.

It takes some work to get Ajay's pants off, but eventually she's sitting on Anita's lap with only her shirt on, and it's tucked up to above her breasts.

Anita plays at her entrance. "You're so wet, doll. Fuck, I bet you feel amazing." She's whispering this in Ajay's ear and making the woman squirm on her lap. "You want me to get the strap?"

"Yes," Ajay bites out. Her thighs are shaking every time Anita's fingers stray too close to her clit.

"Hands and knees on the bed. Then wait for me."

Ajay scrambles off her and takes up her position.

Anita bites her lip and looks with hungry eyes before she heads to find the strap.

When she returns a moment later, Ajay is still where Anita told her to be. She can’t help but stare as she pulls on the strap. She can’t resist leaning in to lick up Ajay’s slit. Ajay lets out a little cry, leaning herself farther forward to give Anita more access.

With one hand grabbing Ajay’s ass, Anita licks at her, sucking at her clit. Ajay twitches and jerks her hips at the attention.

Anita muffles a moan against her before pulling away. Ajay is like this for a reason, and it’s not for Anita to eat her out.

Anita climbs on the bed behind Ajay and marvels at the sight of her for a moment. She kicks herself into gear and takes the shaft in hand. She runs the head of the toy up and then down Ajay's slit. She does it again, gathering more wetness on it before she pushes gently in.

Ajay gasps. Anita can't help but grin as she pulls back again before pushing in again. She goes farther but pulls out again after. By the fourth time she does this, she slides the whole of it in and meets Ajay's ass to the top of her thighs.

Ajay is moaning the whole time. She pushes back against Anita until Anita grabs her hips to hold her still.

Ajay is beautiful like this. She's down on her elbows, barely holding herself up. She's trying to move herself to get some friction from the strap, but Anita is holding her still, her grip firm.

" _ Anita _ ," Ajay gasps out. "Yuh drivin' me crazy."

"Mm, you want something from me or something?"

"Yuh know exactly what I-- oh!"

Anita cuts her off with a single sharp thrust. "Sorry, doll, I didn't quite hear you."

Ajay swears. "Yuh ass. You know what I wa-- want, 'Nita, oh, keep goin',  _ keep goin' _ ."

Anita had started a slow pace in the middle of Ajay's sentence. She had wanted to make her beg, but fuck, she can't stop herself now. Her little gasps and cries when Anita thrusts a bit harder make up for it.

The view of Ajay from this angle is wonderful. She's still wearing her shirt, but it's up near her shoulders and barely hides any of her beautiful back. Anita is well acquainted with each freckle and scar Ajay has there. She runs a hand down her back, the other still hanging onto her hips.

"Oh, doll, look how nice you take a strap. You want me to keep going, don't you? To keep pounding this sweet pussy of yours?" Anita rasps.

" _ Yes _ ." Ajay moans, doing her best to jerk towards her. "Harder, 'Nita," she pants. "Please, baby,  _ please _ ."

If there's one thing Anita loves, it's to watch Ajay unravel. Most of the time, Ajay keeps the focus on Anita. This time, though, Anita is the one in control.

She thrusts harder, gripping Ajay's shirt to bring her back against her hips. Ajay practically yelps. Her back arches against the steady rhythm as Anita tries to meet that request of "harder".

Anita needs more. She can feel the tug and pull of the harness on her, but she wants to see Ajay come. She wants to hear Ajay moan and cry out her name.

All at once, Anita stops and pulls out. Ajay swears.

“‘Nita, please--”

“On your back,” Anita orders. She’s already encouraging the movement.

Ajay flips, swearing up and down at Anita. She looks like she's about to tell Anita what to do, but she just grits her teeth.

Anita chuckles. She runs the head of the strap up and down Ajay's slit. "Patience, Ajay. I got you." She presses back in and Ajay gasps, her legs locking around Anita's hips.

Anita braces herself with hands on either side of Ajay's head.

" _ Anita _ ! Oh, 'Nita, I-- I--"

"I know, doll, I know. But you've been such a  _ good girl _ ," Anita purrs. "And I know you wanted to take charge more than once. But you're listening so  _ good _ ."

Ajay gasps, clinging to Anita with her short nails digging in to Anita's back as she comes.

Anita keeps a steady pace through it, wanting to give Ajay more, to drive her as crazy as the medic has done to her in the past.

Ajay taps at Anita. "Oh, easy, baby, easy."

It's then that Anita stops with the strap still in her. Ajay is holding onto her, but her head has lolled to the side. She takes in a deep breath.

"Oh, 'Nita… I love when yuh wear the strap."

Anita grins, dipping in to place little kisses on Ajay's exposed neck.

"So it's not too bad to give up control, huh?"

Ajay scoffs. "I behaved cause this was yuh birthday present. Next time, I'm gonna make yuh work for it."

Anita pulls out and Ajay lets out a surprised "ah!"

"Sorry, Ajay."

Ajay bites her lip as she looks up at Anita who's still hovering over her. "Yuh should get that thing off so yuh can hold me for a bit."

Anita dips in for one more quick kiss before climbing off the bed. She's quick to pull off the strap on before finding a spot next to Ajay.

Ajay pushes her way into Anita's arms.

"Mm, once my birthday hits, hope yuh have sometin' fun planned for me."

Anita chuckles low. "I'm sure we can find some exciting way for you to tie me up by then."

With a grin, Ajay kisses her. "Sometin' t' look forward to!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
